Under the Mistletoe
by Yuri-esque
Summary: Mira comes up with a rather mischievous plan involving mistletoe, and she asks Fried to help her carry it out. He reluctantly agrees and can't help but wonder... What sort of problems are going to ensue? Multiple pairings, will contain some yuri, maybe yaoi too. R


**Before you can say anything, YES, I know Christmas is long over and winter nearly is too. BUT... This idea popped into my head and I just _really_ wanted to write it, so... yeah. If you have nothing nice to say, I don't really want to hear it. :p For those of you that are reading my other fanfic, "Our Fake Relationship", I'm hoping to update it soon, maybe in the next couple of days. ...Maybe, just maybe.**

**This story is going to have multiple pairings, and there will be at least one yuri pairing and might have yaoi. The yaoi depends on how I'm feeling. I don't normally write that sort of stuff.**

**I guess you could call this a late Christmas special. A _very _late Christmas special. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. It's a real pity.**

* * *

Under the Mistletoe- Chapter 1: Mira's Mischievous Plan

Magnolia was pure white from the snow that had been falling non-stop for the past couple of days. People trudged around in thick coats and snow pants as they made their way about their business, as children ran around making snowmen and snow angels, and throwing snowballs at each other. Fairy Tail was packed as always, its members drinking, laughing and talking merrily with one another, as if they didn't have a care in the world. Mirajane went about as usual too, bustling through the crowded beer hall, serving drinks with a happy-go-lucky smile stretched on her face. If anyone noticed her grin they thought nothing of it, seeing as how she had the same expression on her face every single day. They knew she enjoyed her job. But what they didn't know was that something else was also fueling her smile…

A tray of mugs in hand, Mira swerved around the crammed tables, making her way to one of the tables in the corner. When she stopped in front of it, the group sitting there peered up at her. "Here are your drinks!" She said cheerfully, taking a mug off of the tray one at a time and placing them in front of each person.

"About time." Evergreen muttered under her breath, picking up the glass and sipping from it as elegantly as she could. Beside her Luxus rolled his eyes, which, fortunately, went unnoticed by the woman herself. Bixlow, however, had caught sight of it and started laughing, earning him a 'You're a lunatic' look from the wannabe Fairy Queen.

As Fried took his drink from Mira's hand, she leaned down and whispered to him discreetly. "Can I talk to you privately, Fried?" She asked, a smile still on her lips.

He gave her a puzzled look, but said, "Alright."

The transformation mage's smile grew. "Great! Meet me upstairs, okay?" When Fried nodded in response, the woman walked, almost skipped away in the direction of the stairs that led to the second floor.

The magic runes mage cast the rest of his group a glance. None of them had paid any attention to his and the barmaid's little exchange, which is apparently what she had wanted. "I'll be right back." He said aloud, putting his hands on the table's surface to push himself up out of his chair. The only answer he got in return was a grunt from Bixlow, since Evergreen had engaged Luxus in a conversation that he apparently didn't want to be a part of whatsoever.

Fried left them and traveled for the stairs, nearly bumping into a few people on his way since it was so packed. A chair flew by his face at one point, missing him by only a hair, and when he spun around to see what was going on, he spotted Natsu and Gray punching and throwing things at each other. Bodies and debris were splayed out around them, and Fried was thankful he wasn't one of them. Just as he was about to turn around and head towards the steps again, Erza brushed passed him. Or rather, it probably felt like brushing past to her, but she almost knocked him down. When Fried regained his balance, he glanced back up to see the Titania 'peacefully' splitting up the brawling boys. She had punched Natsu in the gut, sending him flying across the room, and she had thrown Gray through a table.

Fried shook his head with a smile on his face. Although he may never say it aloud, he really enjoyed the guild's rowdiness. It made him feel so much more _alive_.

Thinking that he had kept Mirajane waiting long enough, he climbed the stairs to the next floor. There were people up there too, but it wasn't as crowded as the floor below. He saw Levy sitting on a chair near the window, her glasses on and her nose buried in a book. Gajeel hovered over her, leaning on the back of the chair and glancing over her shoulder to see what she was reading, looking quite uninterested.

Finally he spotted the white haired woman standing nearby a different window. She looked up at him when he approached her. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up." She said in a joking manner, no hint of malice in her voice.

"Sorry about that. I got distracted for a moment." Fried paused and then asked, "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Mira clapped her hands together and pressed them against her cheek. "Could you help me out with something~?" She inquired sweetly, her expression gleeful.

For some odd reason, Fried had a bad feeling about this. "With what…?" He questioned hesitantly, knowing full well that the Satan Soul user could be mischievous at times.

"Well, I need your help setting something up."

Fried frowned. Obviously she wanted him to use his magic for something, or else she probably would've gone to someone else. He was the only one she could go to for runes after all. "What is it that you want me to do?" He asked carefully.

"Have you ever heard of Mistletoe?"

The green haired man stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I think I have… It's a type of plant, isn't it?"

Mira nodded. "In a foreign country, there are people that hang mistletoe up in doorways and other places, and if two people meet under it, they kiss."

He blinked. "They kiss? Does the plant have some sort of mysterious power?"

The woman shook her head. "No, it's just an ordinary plant. The people kiss just for fun, or just because they want to."

"So… What does this have to do with me?"

"Well… I'm going to be hanging some mistletoe around the guild, just for fun of course. But since the plant doesn't have any sort of powers that make the people under it _have_ to kiss, that's where you come in."

Fried's frown deepened. "You want me to… make runes _forcing_ people to kiss under it?"

"No need to be all serious about it, Fried!" Mira said playfully, reaching out to pat his cheek, which turned pink afterwards from a blush. "It's only for fun! And anyway, they'll only be kissing, nothing hugely wrong."

The runes mage sighed. "I suppose…"

The barmaid clapped her hands joyfully. "Yay! Thank you, Fried! Now, I have to get back to serving drinks. Tomorrow will be perfect to hang the mistletoe and set the runes, because it's not going to be as crowded as it is today. Meet me at the bar at noon tomorrow and then we'll get started." She practically skipped around him and, as she made her way towards the stairs, waved back at him with a smile and shouted over the ruckus the other guild mates were making. "Thanks again, Fried! See you tomorrow!" And then she was gone.

* * *

"Oi, where've you been, Fried?" Bixlow asked when the man approached their table.

"Yeah, you've been gone for a while." Evergreen said, giving the green haired mage a suspicious look.

"Ah, I just bumped into someone and was just talking." Fried said as an excuse. Evergreen lost interest immediately, as did Bixlow, but Luxus continued to stare at his right hand man. Fried tried to ignore his gaze and sat down beside him, picking up his own untouched drink and taking a sip of it. When Evergreen began yelling at Bixlow, saying he was a slob for allowing his drink to dribble down his chin, Luxus leaned towards Fried and murmured to him.

"Don't think I didn't see you and 'little miss demon' conversing before. Whatever you two are planning, it better not involve me."

Fried blinked in shock as the lightning dragonslayer straightened in his seat again, pretending to be listening to Evergreen's complaints. Of course… How could Fried honestly believe he could slip anything past his leader? The man was too intelligent for secrets to stay hidden from him.

Fried peered away from his comrades and spotted Mirajane hurrying around serving drinks and food, the same cheery smile on her face. He sighed. He just _knew_ he was going to get himself in a boat load of trouble.

* * *

**How was the first chapter? I thought it came out pretty well. :) Please review and let me know how I did~!**

**The real fun will begin next chapter... Gihihihi! Oops! Now I'm laughing like Gajeel! ... Oh, well. :D**

**Which couple do you think I should do first? The pairings I was planning were: Erza/Lucy, Gajeel/Levy, Gray/Juvia, Elfman/Evergreen, Natsu/Lisanna, Natsu/Gray (if I'm feeling up to it), Luxus/Cana (because my sister is a fan of them and I don't think they're too bad myself).**

**If there's a pairing you want me to do, drop a review and I'll see whether I want to do it or not. ;) If I decide not to do it, please don't take offense! *o***


End file.
